Hidden Blessing
by Every Other Memory
Summary: This is his story from the Very beginging. If comtinued or not it's up to you.


**A/N** This was my first fic but I decided to take it off adn rewrite it. It used to be Inuyasha but i wouldn't flow right so it became nothign but POTO. I got most of my information from Phantom by Susan Kay.

1831

Erik was told the story of his birth several times. Before he was born his mother was very happy, she had a wonderful husband and they were prepaing for their first child togther. Then her husband had died a months ago in a tragic accident at work. Now she had a beautiful baby boy to hold and to love, Or so she thought. The baby she gave birth to was far from the beautiful baby she had dreamt about. This one was beautiful until you saw the face, Both eyes swollen drooping, Thin parchment like skin covered the skull. The place where the nose should have been was a large gaping hole. Madeline didn't even hold him. He was thrust down on a table, where he remained silent until the priest came for the blessing. Even thought the child was disfigured, he would turn out to be the most brillant child that his mother or any of the people he had and would come in contact with would ever meet.

To say his mother was terribly disappointed at the sight of her son was a understatment. She felt deep deep resentment of this mosnter that had come from the love she and her now dead husband had shared. Disappointment turn to sadness then to anger. 'What had caused the disfigurement? Why had god cursed her with this monster of a son' The maid rushed to the church in search of the priest. The monster needed blessed for the devil himself had created this child. The child was to be named after his father but looking at his face, Madeline could not bear to name this ugly animal after the handsome husband who had died. She decided that he shall be named Erik after the priest himself. In hopes that the name would grant god to look more graciously on her son.

The priest rushed in and noticing the baby lying forgotten on a table a small thin blanket wrap around him covering his head and body. The priest carefully pulled back the blanket and held a gasp. It was much worse than he had expected. He quickly pulled a cross from his robes and began to pray.

5 Years later

Erik sat at the piano playing a song of his own composion. If you heard it you would thought a musical man of at least 50 was playing this song. You'd think that someone could only play that well if they had spent most of their long life studying music. But if you peaked though the closed curtians you would have spotted the small five year old boy, his fingers racing up and down the keyboard. The sound of the melody filled the house and soon a beautiful voice joined the soft tune. Watching from the sitting room window you would be paralyzed with amazment. Unable to believe that this small child could produce such a sound.

If you tore your eyes from the child and looked upon the room itself, it seemed to be the study of a brilliant man. Quills, Ink and many scrolls of not just music but buildings and drawings were thrown everywhere. A fiddle lay forgotten on the floor and a music box sat in pieces on a table as it it had been taken apart and studied.

Today is Erik's fifth birthday. His mother was upstairs rereading a note sent from a old friend, Lucy.

_Madeline,_

_Today is Erik's birthday as you well know, I request that I come over and we have dinner in celebration of this event. I have a gift for Erik and will not be taking No for a answer. I will be over at 5:00pm to celebrate. You can not ignore this day any longer. Erik can't grow up not knowing when his birthday is. I will see you tomorrow evening for dinner._

_Sincerly Yours,_

_Lucy_

Madeline sighed. It arrived yesterday. Erik still did not know why Lucy was coming over. She heard him playing his music from the sitting room. She slowly rose and walked down the stairs to tell Erik, the truth for once in his life.

**A/N** Well Hope ya enjoyed it If not oh well Review and let me know! I might add to it later if I get at least five reviews.


End file.
